


Tell Me It's Over (I'll Still Love You The Same)

by Ricechex



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Spoilers, Touch & Geaux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margie (formerly swiggityswurban, currently rennerd on Tumblr) prompted me with:</p><p>"bottom!zane, emotional and plastered, having fallen off the wagon, getting drilled by ty"</p><p>I hope this fits the bill! I asked about all the other things I put in here, and she was enthusiastic about them, so I hope this does her idea justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me It's Over (I'll Still Love You The Same)

**Author's Note:**

> Much like my previous fic, _[Day Old Hate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1177429)_ , this is set between Chapters 10 & 11 of _Touch & Geaux_. It sort of made the most sense, really, and so here we are.
> 
> Really I just kind of love the missing hours between Zane kicking Ty out of their room and him waking up to see that Ty had still tried to take care of him. So many feels about that.
> 
> Once again, many thanks to [Vickie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands) for beta'ing! You're the best, doll.

Ty stared at the door to the room he was supposed to share with Zane, holding the bottle of painkillers in one hand. It had been a few hours since he’d come stumbling out, pants around his thighs to see Nick staring at him like he’d never seen him before. He’d yanked his jeans up to his hips and stomped down the stairs to help clean up, and glared at everyone who tried to talk to him until they left him alone to his misery.

He stared at the door and sighed.

“I can do it, if you want,” Nick said, standing beside him.

Ty looked at him, shaking his head. “That’s OK, Irish,” he said, voice soft as he squared his shoulders. Placing a hand on the door, he said, “I’ve got this.”

Twice Nick’s hand fell heavy on his shoulder, and then he stepped back. “You know where I am if you need me.”

Nodding, Ty pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room.

On the bed, Zane was twitching and whimpering. Ty swallowed past the gut reaction to run to him, hold him, comfort him and tell him how much he was loved. Zane had made it quite clear he wasn’t going to accept anything Ty offered him.

Scrubbing at his eyes with his free hand, Ty sucked his lips between his teeth and made his way silently to the bedside table. He opened the bottle and reached in, pulling out the pills one by one and placing them beside an empty drinking glass. There was a bottle of water there too, and Ty pursed his lips before grabbing it and twisting the cap off.

A hand jerked out and latched around his wrist when he set the bottle back on the table and he jumped, pulling away. The grip didn’t loosen, and he stood staring down into Zane’s eyes.

“Ty?”

Ty swallowed again, at a loss for what to do or say. “I…” He blinked, looking at the table. “I brought you some Ibuprofen,” he said, looking back at Zane. His chest heaved as he stared at Zane, willing him to let go, because he knew if Zane pulled him down, he’d never be able to leave, and in the morning he’d just be twice as used and twice as miserable.

Zane looked up at him. “Baby?” He groaned. “Jesus, my head fucking hurts.” He ground his free hand against his eyes. “Why does my head hurt so bad?”

“Take the pills,” Ty said.

“Come to bed.”

“Let go, Zane.”

Zane frowned, looking up at him. “Ty?”

“Please.”

Zane hesitated, then loosened his hold. “Come to bed, baby,” he repeated, hand sliding up Ty’s arm. Ty shivered and tried to force himself to move away, but the contact felt so good he couldn’t bear it. In the morning, Zane probably wouldn’t remember this; hell, he probably wasn’t entirely there right now. It was a shit thing to do, standing here like everything was fine, pretending they weren’t falling apart just so he could feel Zane close to him.

The hand on his arm moved to his hip. “You’re wearing way too much,” Zane whispered, tugging him forward with a finger hooked in one belt loop.

Stumbling a little, Ty huffed and held himself off the bed with both hands on the headboard. “Zane-”

Zane pushed himself upright, hands skimming just under the shirt Ty was wearing, pushing it up so he could bury his nose against Ty’s stomach and inhale deep. Purring, he rolled his eyes up to meet Ty’s panicked gaze. “You smell _good_.”

Ty licked his lips. “Yeah?”

The stubble on Zane’s chin and cheeks scratched Ty’s belly as he nodded. “Yep.”

Closing his eyes, Ty fought with himself. He could - _should_ \- push away, shove Zane back into bed and leave the room. Of course he should. The little voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to _walk away now_.

Zane’s teeth scraped over his skin before moving down to fasten over the denim of his jeans and tug hard. The button popped open, the zipper pulling down and open in one smooth movement. “I feel all wrong,” Zane mumbled. “Were we fighting?” His voice was low and sleepy when he asked, shoving Ty’s jeans over his hips.

Ty didn’t even think about lying as he gritted his teeth and answered, “Yes.”

“Why?”

His heart clenched. “Because I’m an asshole who lied to you.”

Zane hummed. “Yeah, that sounds about right.” Fingernails dragged over Ty’s hips, catching at the elastic waistband of his briefs and peeling them down. Ty whimpered as cool air rushed over his heated skin, and his arms quivered as he worked to stand as still as possible, soaking in the feeling of Zane’s palms smoothing over his bare hips.

“Get in bed,” Zane said, voice husky. He mouthed at the skin just above Ty’s groin, tongue and lips working their way from hip to hip. Ty didn’t move, and Zane paused to look up again, eyes glinting in the near darkness. “Get in the fucking bed, Grady.”

Before Ty could move, Zane’s arm was around his waist, and he was yanking Ty across his body, rolling them so that Ty was on his back looking up with wide eyes as Zane hovered over him, swaying gently.

“That really so _fucking_ hard?” Zane dove down to bite and suck at Ty’s neck and collarbone, hands pulling at Ty’s jeans and briefs as he did so. “Fuck me,” he whispered.

“Baby,” Ty said, whining when Zane’s hand closed over his cock and slid. “Baby, _please_ .” He didn’t even know what he was begging for at this point; release or, _release_ , he didn’t care anymore.

“You make me fucking _crazy_ ,” Zane said, slurring. His hands grabbed Ty’s shirt and yanked it over his shoulders and off him in one quick movement. Sitting back, Zane took hold of the jeans and briefs, working them down Ty’s legs until he lay sprawled on the bed with just the compass pendant sitting at the hollow of his throat. Zane ran a hand over his stomach and chest, letting it settle over Ty’s thumping heart. “Why?”

Ty bit his lower lip and shook his head.

Zane was on him again, hands grabbing for Ty’s wrists and pinning them over his head. Ty froze, eyes wide as Zane shifted and settled his weight over Ty’s hips, feet tucked on top of Ty’s thighs.

“Fuck me,” Zane said again, grinding his hips back to press his ass against Ty’s painfully hard cock.

“You’re drunk,” Ty said.

Zane ground back, sliding Ty’s cock into his cleft. “Are you still mine?”

Ty’s eyes closed as he swallowed, nodded, and said, “I’ll always be yours.”

Transferring both wrists to one hand, Zane reached over to the bottle of lube he’d dropped earlier. “Grab the headboard,” he ordered, letting go of Ty’s wrists. Ty nodded and did so, knowing he was too far gone in the moment to stop what was happening now. He watched Zane squeeze lube into his palm, then reach behind him. The cool liquid made Ty gasp when Zane touched him, but it warmed after a few strokes, and within moments he was writhing and begging for Zane to let him come. He hadn’t taken care of himself earlier, after Zane had brought him just to the edge and then left him there, aching and ashamed. Zane’s hand loosened, sliding over him without enough force to bring him off. It was a tease, a means to torment him a little more for everything he’d done, and as he felt Zane rise and and slide over him, he believed that he deserved every single second of whatever Zane had planned.

“Fuck me, Ty.”

Ty rolled his hips obediently, jaw clenched as he fought against the weight of Zane’s legs trapping his own. “Put your feet down on the bed.”

Zane shook his head. “Nope.” He leaned back over, taking Ty’s wrists again and pressing them into the pillow. “You want to get off? Work for it.” He rose up, and Ty almost slipped out of him entirely before he sat back again, only able to take half of Ty’s cock. Ty bit his lower lip and fought to push his hips up to meet Zane. It was futile, he knew that, but he tried anyway, desperate and wanting to stay there with Zane for as long as possible, knowing he’d probably never have another chance.

Zane rode him with slow, shallow movements, knees hugging Ty’s side and hands so tight on his wrists that Ty felt his fingers going cold. He flexed them as he tried to push up once more. “Zane, please.”

“Take it,” Zane said, kissing him hard. “Fucking take it, if you want it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Ty whispered.

“Too late for that,” Zane said, growling and leaning heavier on Ty’s wrists. Ty gasped and started shaking, the innate panic that came with being restrained manifesting as Zane pushed back onto him.

“Please baby,” Ty said, voice breaking.

“Can’t hear you.” Zane rose up until just the head of Ty’s cock was still in him. His knees and thighs shook as he held himself there. “What was that?” he asked, voice louder than before.

“Zane.” Ty closed his eyes, swallowing past the panic and need that burned in his throat. “ _Please_.”

“What?”

Ty met Zane’s eyes, moaning when Zane sank back down.

“Better, but I don’t think you’re giving it everything just yet,” Zane said, rising up once more.

Ty cried out as he arched, trying to prolong the contact. “Baby!” he shouted. “Please, please, _Zane_ , please!”

Zane pulled off Ty, leaning over and butting his forehead against Ty’s. “Make me believe it.”

The pressure on Ty’s wrists increased, and he reacted. With a few quick twists of his body, Ty was free and reaching for Zane, who smiled as he was shoved face first onto the bed. Ty grabbed the bottle of lube again and slicked himself once more. “This what you want?” Ty was almost yelling as his hands grabbed Zane’s hips and pulled them back against his own. His cock slipped and slid against Zane’s ass, the mattress beneath them groaning as Ty pushed and pulled until he had Zane where he wanted him.

Zane turned his head and cried out when Ty shoved into him. “Fuck me like I meant something to you, Beaumont!” Ty growled, hands grabbing Zane’s hips hard enough to bruise as he began working in and out him.

“You know they’re all gonna hear this?” Ty asked, and Zane moaned. “That how you want it?”

Zane nodded.

“You want me to fuck you until you scream? Because I _can_ .” Ty’s hips snapped forward again, making Zane claw at the sheets as he panted and gasped. “You want it to fucking _hurt_ , Garrett?”

“Yes!” Zane pushed his hips back to meet Ty’s, groaning.

Ty reached out and grabbed Zane’s hair, yanking his head back until Zane yelped. “Then make me believe it,” Ty whispered.

Zane let out a sharp cry as Ty shoved his face back down to the mattress. Ty didn’t wait for him to catch his breath before starting up a heavy, punishing rhythm, skin sliding and smacking together. Coupled with the incoherent mewling and pleading coming from Zane, Ty had no doubts that the rest of the house could absolutely hear everything they were doing.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Zane sobbed, reaching blindly to grope Ty’s hip and pull him in. “God, _baby please_ , harder!”

Ty closed his eyes. “Fuck, Zane…”

“Shut up, Ty, just shut _up_.” Zane’s fingers dug in, scratching and bruising. “Stop talking and fuck me until I forget everything, can you do that?”

“Yeah.” Ty braced one hand against the middle of Zane’s back and used his knees to push Zane’s thighs further apart. “I can do that.”

Zane shouted when Ty angled to hit his prostate. “Fuck me until I can’t remember how much I hate you right now,” he whispered.

Ty almost fell backwards, the words hitting him like a truck. He leaned over Zane’s back, placing a kiss against his spine. “You can hate me for the rest of your life,” he said, “but I’ll still love you more than anything.”

Zane turned his head to bury his face against the mattress. Ty rocked into him with determination, not wanting to finish but wanting to be anywhere else now, after what Zane had said. Grunting, he picked up the pace, moaning when he felt Zane clenching around him, screaming Zane’s name against his back just before he came. He took three breaths, then reached around Zane’s waist.

His wrist was caught before he could touch Zane, however, and then Zane was there, in his face, glaring through red-rimmed eyes. “Get out,” he whispered. “Don’t fucking touch me again.”

Ty choked. “ _You_ pulled _me_ into bed!”

“And now I’m shoving you back out.” Zane’s hands on his shoulders were firm, and Ty pushed to his feet, looking around the floor to try and find his clothes.

“Baby-”

“Don’t.” Zane stood on the other side of the bed, stooping to grab the jeans Ty had been wearing when he came in. He tossed them across the mattress with one hand. “Just go, Ty.” His voice was softer this time, and Ty thought about arguing. Just for a second, he thought about shoving Zane down and screaming until he would listen; thought about hitting his knees and begging for another chance, no matter what or how much it cost him.

Instead he swallowed, shook out the jeans, and stepped into them. Then he turned and walked out the door.

Digger was sitting against the wall now, a deck of playing cards in his hand. He looked up when Ty stepped out and pulled the door closed. “OK, Six?”

Ty shook his head.

“Nick’s in mine,” he said, inclining his head towards one of the doors.

Ty nodded. “Thanks.” He patted Digger twice on top of his head before he made his way over to the room he’d indicated. Knocking twice, he pushed the door open.

“Hey.” Nick stood, wearing a pair of sweatpants and holding a book. Ty recognised it from his time here before, almost smiling at the memory.

“Hey,” he said, right arm crossed over his chest to scratch at his left. He looked at it to find scratches he couldn’t remember getting. When he looked back at Nick, he opened his mouth but couldn’t make the words come out.

“You know you don’t have to ask,” Nick said quietly.

Ty nodded again. “I uh…” He stepped closer. “I don’t have anything else.” He tugged at his jeans.

“Take a pair of mine,” Nick said, waving his hand at his pack.

Hanging his head, Ty walked over and rummaged until he found a pair. “Thanks,” he whispered.

“Anytime.”

Ty stood, looking behind him to see that Nick had turned away, giving him privacy to change. Working as quick as he could, he shucked his jeans and yanked on the sweats, clearing his throat when he was finished. Nick turned back to face him, and Ty jabbed his palms against his eyes. “Sorry,” he whispered. “God, Nick, I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just get some sleep,” Nick said, and Ty nodded, feeling miserable all over again. He climbed onto the bed, moving carefully and settling so that he wasn’t touching Nick after the light clicked out.

They were silent for several minutes, listening to each other breathing. Ty broke the spell. “He was gonna propose.” He could feel Nick’s head whip around.

“What?”

Ty licked his lips and closed his eyes. “Guess you didn’t hear everything that first time, huh?”

“Jesus.” Nick rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand. “I don’t know what to say. _I’m sorry_  doesn't sound like enough.”

Wrapping his arms around himself, Ty shook his head. “Can’t change it now, Irish.”

A warm hand settled on his shoulder, and Nick said, “He’s gonna come around.”

Ty nodded. “Yeah.” Yawning, he rolled over to face the wall, making Nick’s hand fall away. “Good night, Nick.”

Nick took a breath, and Ty waited for him to say whatever it was he was gearing up for. But all he heard was, “Night, Ty.”

Ty closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn’t dream.


End file.
